Sleep Talk
by Figment of the Mind
Summary: Julie talks in her sleep.


"You talk in your sleep."

It wasn't a simple question. It was a statement; a subtle invitation for an explanation or a logical reason.

The dead silence that followed Mike's sentence told him that that hadn't been the brightest subject to bring up.

"How did you know that?" Julie asked, her tone hanging between curious and accusing-maybe even a little nervous.

"Before bed I check on the others to make sure they're safe. You're no exception, even when you're in Deluxe." Mike replied.

"Wait a minute. You call on my comm every night when I'm sleeping?" She activated her yellow holoscreen, humming thoughtfully when she noticed over two hundred unread messages on her private security footage, most of which were slotted around midnight. "Can't believe I didn't bother to check these things...My boss rarely sends me messages on this thing anymore. I guess I forgot all about it." She watched the footage, saw Mike's cubed hologram illuminate the room with an eery green glow, as he looked over her to make sure she was sound asleep.

A tidal wave of embarrassment washed over her, overshadowing her earlier strain and showing in the color of her cheeks. "Do you really have to put your comm that close to my body?!"

Mike smiled awkwardly. "Okay, yeah, I know that sounds weird, but it's for a good cause. Gotta make sure my team members are safe."

"Mike-,"

"I know you can handle yourself. I know all of you guys can handle yourselves. But just...humor me on this one, okay?" His brows, though hard to see as it was hidden behind a fringe of brunete hair, crinkled downward sadly, the tired lines and dark circles under his eyes thickening. It was almost like he'd aged ten years in that span of seconds.

Julie frowned, sympathy burning in her chest. Mike may have trusted them, but that didn't mean he was any less frightened of losing them. His parental instinct toward them could be annoying, yes, but what leader wouldn't want to make sure his team was safe? Even if it made them look paranoid? Sometimes she wondered when, exactly, he had started to value a stranger's life over his own.

"Okay." She sighed resignedly. "That's all fine and good I suppose. As for the uh, sleeptalking thing? Oh, that's just a habit I've had since I was a kid." She admitted sheepishly, wishing that her comm hadn't had the sound option for once. She couldn't even remember half of her dreams. What if she'd said something embarrassing? What if she'd said something personal? Oh, crap, what if Mike heard her say something about-

"You were mumbling about your dad." Mike's face was passive and hard to read.

Damn.

"Oh...what did I say?" This could be it, she realized. If she'd just let one word slip, then her secret could be blown out of proportion.

"It was hard to tell. I was only around for a bit since I didn't wanna pry. But...you said something like 'Dad, don't hurt them. Please listen to me.' You wouldn't stop tossing and turning."

She stared at the ground.

"Jules...your father doesn't...hurt you, does he?" He asked softly, hand outstretched and ready to stroke her.

The doofus, Julie thought with a sad smile. Instead of deciding to put two and two together, he just asked if she was hurt. She didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated that her secret was still just that.

"No, he doesn't hurt me. He loves me...more than anything in fact..." What was she saying? What were these words spilling out of her mouth? She wasn't even conscious enough to register Mike's slowly falling jaw. "So much so that he'd give anything for me. Anything. Even his own pride and weapons and leadership and-and-and I love him too but he's not the dad I used to know and I miss him so much and I just wish," Mike's hands were slowly wrapping around her, "I wish with all of my being that I could just laugh with him and play with him again because he's a monster now but he's still my DAD and I love him but I...I..."

By the time she realized the beans she spilled, it was too late. Her vision was blocked by something dark, and her skin was warm with the contact of someone else. Someone she should've known she could trust.

"Julie...I'm such an idiot." Mike sighed, hands on her back and chin on her shoulder. "If I'd known earlier about all this I would...I would have...oh, I don't know anymore...I'm so sorry..."

"Mike...please don't apologize...You have absolutely every right to hate him. All of you do." She wrapped her own arms around him gently.

"You're so brave, Julie...You were always so brave...but this...this is just crazy." There was no humor in his voice. He was completely serious.

"I knew that as soon as I came down here...that never stopped me, and it still won't. I'm with you until the end."

Mike squeezed her tightly. "That's all I need to know, Jules." 


End file.
